1. Field
The present invention relates generally to data communication, and more specifically to techniques for providing secure processing and data storage for a wireless communication device.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication. These systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), or some other modulation techniques. CDMA systems may provide certain advantages over other types of system, including increased system capacity.
Conventional wireless communication systems are typically designed to provide voice and packet data services. For these services, the data to be transmitted is processed (e.g., encoded, covered, and spread) and conditioned (e.g., amplified, filtered, and upconverted) to generate a modulated signal suitable for transmission over the wireless link. To provide a level of security for the transmission and deter eavesdropping, the data is also typically scrambled with a specific long pseudo-noise (PN) sequence assigned to the user terminal originating or receiving the transmission.
With the explosive growth of computer networks, such as the Internet, a user with a remote terminal is able to excess data and services from a large number of entities (e.g., websites). Via the wireless link and computer network, the remote terminal is able to retrieve and send data, purchase goods and services, and perform other transactions. For many applications, security is not necessary and data may be transmitted in the clear (i.e., without encryption). However, for certain other applications, “sensitive” data may be exchanged. Examples of such sensitive data include personal information, credit card information, account information, and so on. For applications involving sensitive data, the scrambling with the long PN sequence only provides limited protection over the wireless portion of the transmission. This scrambling typically does not provide sufficient security for the communication.
For certain secure transactions, it is important to ascertain the true identities of the entities (e.g., the remote terminal) taking part in the transaction. Conventionally, a cellular system identifies a remote terminal by its mobile identification number (MIN) and electronic serial number (ESN). A shortcoming of this identification process is that the MIN/ESN is transmitted over-the-air on unsecured control channels. These channels may be easily monitored to obtain MIN/ESN information of active remote terminals. Once the MIN/ESN is known, it can be used to reprogram another remote terminal into a fraudulent clone of the original (legal) unit. Thus, the MIN/ESN is not sufficiently secure to be used for authentication of the remote terminal.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques capable of supporting secure transaction for a wireless communication device.